pokesdowngamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Coruscant Gambit
The crew of the Silver Lining prepared for their assault on The Orbital defence outpost of Coruscant to confront the insane Reth Alaine. They advised the disparate factions to focus their attacks on the Fleet, particularly playing to the strength of the Bond by boarding and capturing an Interdictor cruiser. Makara Madake also joined the assault team. Loading onto the HWK-290 they gave some final farewells and left for the turbulent space around the Imperial capital. The civilian traffic was in tatters and they nearly rammed an inquisitorial shuttle that appeared to have left without its owners. They had an opportunity to destroy the stations jammer that was keeping the civilians in a state of panic but chose to do it from inside instead. Touching down in the Imperial hangar they were under the guns of four turrets and a dozen of the Coruscant Guard, an elite storm trooper regiment. They were invited to disarm and come before the Iron Fist, but Makara shot from a sniper position, killing their captain. There was a short battle, the ship came under fire and Pash and Max shot back at the turrets moving within the confined cargo bay, whilst Makara, Koka, Elana and Lowhhrick fought of the Imperial Stormtroopers. They took a detour off to the communications suite and attempted to hack the system, but the power box was destroyed in the fight and the whole section lost power. They made their way up through the spine of the station towards the command and control centre, but were pinned down by a pair of E-Web blasters pointed down a nearly kilometre stretch of corridor. They found evidence of another firefight nearby and went to investigate. The found the inquisitor Theta struggling with Reth Alaine's mind control powers and managed to break him out of an Imperial cordon. He revealed that Reth was in Command and Control and that he had taken control over the other two inquisitors. He agreed to help fight Reth and was given a cortosis helmet to help resist the mental effects. With the Jamming field down Pash was able to check in on the space battle. They had boarded the Interdictor, but already one of the Bond ships was lost and the rest of the fleet was in tatters. They made their way towards command stopping outside to hijack the computers which Elana managed spectacularly, taking control of the turrets inside, whilst Reth urged them to give in and let him destroy the heart of a corrupt Empire. They burst in to find four enormous Storm troopers nearly 8 foot tall and carrying anti-tank weapons impossible for a lesser being to hold. The turret fire tore one apart to reveal it was a combat droid designed to look like a storm trooper. Reth, Epsilon and Rho destroyed the turrets and fought back. Whilst the mind controlling power of the artefacts worked to subvert the will of the people involved. Theta was able to turn Rho back to her right mind. Eventually triumphing over the droids and holding off the advancing waves of reinforcements.They overwhelmed Reth, who gloated as he died that even though he was killed, his plan succeeded. A single asteroid had managed to get within the shield and weapon perimeters before they could activate them. However Pash's inspired speech had rallied a number of civilian transports who bravely flew super-tankers filled with fuel as flying bombs into the rocks as they hit the outer atmosphere. Eventually causing them to break up relatively harmlessly rather than destroying the world. The remaining rocks fell against the planetary defences and the Bond successfully secured the Interdictor, using it to destroy the ship its self and two nearby Star Destroyers. The crew of the Silver Lining fled through the station just in time to escape its own demise from one of the asteroids. Meeting back up aboard a broken and battered Silver lining Rache Moray (Elana's father) greeted them from aboard his newly captured Star Destroyer. He asked Elana for another chance and she agreed. Return to Main Page